Making Reperations
by AlaoraMai
Summary: Gajeel has made up to Team Shadow Gear and has been trying to do the same with Lucy. Unable to find anything until she needs help with a mission.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm bringing you another story that I have been working on. I do hope that you like it and would love feedback!

I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, though I do love it!

* * *

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked towards the guild. It was time again to find a mission and make her some much needed money for the month. Sometimes, she did miss having her parents money but she knew that the money came with a price. Her freedom to make her own choices was that price. The blond laughed at Pluu, her spirit's, antics as they walked. The little dog (or snowman) liked to keep her laughing when they were together. The blond knew that Natsu and Lisanna were out on a mission with Happy, and she knew that it was a date mission. The blond was truly happy for her best friend, but she was hoping that Erza or Gray would be around to go on a mission with her.

She waved good-bye to her little friend as she reached the Guild, and could see him disappear into a puff of stars. Lucy pushed her way inside, making her way over to the bar, looking for stray furniture being tossed around the room. However since Natsu wasn't here she didn't really expect any. Her brown eyes took in the occupants of the room, and was a bit saddened that she didn't see her any of her team.

"Morning Lucy." Mira's bubbly voice brought Lucy's attention back to the bar.

"Hi Mira!" The blond smiled back at the Guild's sweet demon bartender, "Could I get a smoothy, please?"

"Sure." Mira nearly bounced with her smile and set off to make the drink.

"Hey, have you seen Erza or Gray today?" Lucy mused to the platinum blond who quickly brought her the drink that ordered.

"Sorry Lucy, the Master sent them on a mission, they should be gone about 2 weeks." Mira picked up a near by cloth and started wiping down the counter, "Why, what's up?"

"Oh, " Lucy replied sounding a bit down, "just the usual. I need to get some rent money together, our last few missions have left me short." She hopped down off the stool and made her way over to the guild's mission board to see what there was she could do alone. The bouncy blond didn't really want to go on a request alone but she had to get some money together. Lucy pored over the requests on the board finding one or two that seemed simple enough and would get her money for the next month. Grabbing the flier for the one that seemed easier she brought it over to Mira. "Hey Mira, can I get this one?"

Mira stopped what she was doing, turning slowly to look at the request in the Celestial Mage's hand. Sighing, she walked over the the girl at the counter. "I'm really, really sorry but you can't."

The brown eyes looked on Mira confused, then looked down at the request again, what? "Mira this isn't a big request, why cant I do it?" Lucy was confused. She really did think that she could do this one alone, just a delivery job.

"The Master had put restrictions on you going on missions during that whole Phantom Lord thing, and he hasn't lifted them yet." Mira was really hoping that the blond girl was not going to be too mad at her, "He is at a meeting of the Magic Council for the next week though. So until he says so I am afraid that I can't"

"But all that is long over," Lucy almost whined looking at the paper, what was she going to do now? Stars! This really sucked. Taking a deep breath the Celestial Mage looked at Mira again, "What exactly were the restrictions?" Maybe there was a loop-hole that she could use to her advantage.

Mira paused for a moment, "You cannot go out on missions without a S-Class Mage or a Dragon Slayer, unless the Master clears it." The take over mage gave the other girl a small smile, "But I'm sure that the Master just forgot it was there. I'm sure he will lift it when he gets back."

Lucy gave the other girl the flyer, and tried to think through her options. All of the S-Class Mages were currently out except Mira, who couldn't cause she was running the guild until the Master came back. Of the Dragon-Slayers, Laxus was one of the S-Class and on a mission, Wendy was training for the next month with Porlyusica, and Natsu was out with Lisanna. She sighed wondering exactly what she was going to do now, sitting back on the bar stool feeling very dejected. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. It is one that I have been playing around with for a while. I am sorry that this is a short chapter, but the next will be longer. Feedback is always awesome!

As always the characters are not mine, just the story.

Enjoy :)

* * *

In a darker corner of the Guild, the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel was sitting with Patherlily having breakfast. His red eyes followed the Bunny Girl enter the guild with her normal smile, watching the way her short black skirt moved. shakeing his head of his thoughts, and refocused on finishing his meal. The conversations that fluttered around the guild was usually enough to give him a headache. The dark haired man tried to tune it out as much as he could. Gajeel was succeeding for the most part this morning until he heard two words that brought his attention focused back to the blond bunny who was at the bar talking to the demon.

"...Phantom Lord thing, and he hasn't lifted them yet. He is at a meeting of the Magic Council for the next week though. So until he says so I am afraid that I can't"  
"But all that is long over. What exactly were the restrictions?"

"You cannot go out on missions without a S-Class Mage or a Dragon Slayer unless the Master clears it. But I'm sure that the Master just forgot it was there. I'm sure he will lift it when he gets back."

The red eyed man wanted to shout for a moment, he could use this. Gajeel had been looking for a way for a while now to try to make it up to the blonde. He knew that he had been a bastard when he was in Phantom Lord, and attacked the Bunny Girl just cause. He had made up to Levy and the rest of Team Shadow Gear but could never seem to find a way to do a service for the blond.

"Lily," he grunted to his companion, "feel like a mission?"

"Not really, I was going to go visit Wendy and Carla. If you don't mind?" the exceed looked at his companion thoughtfully but didn't say a word about the change in attitude. They had decided to stay local for the next week, and they had enough money.

The black haird man grunted in acknowledgement and walked over to the Guild board to find a suitable mission for him and the Celestial Mage. His eyes quickly moved over the board and located something that would not be to hard for the girl, some fighting for him, and a good reward. Nothing more fun than a group of bandits to make life interesting. Grabbing the flyer off the board he headed over to the demon at the bar.

A quick look at Bunny girl, knowing she was not paying attention, he gestured Mira over to him. "What you said to Bunny Girl, " his gruff whisper was almost a growl, "could she go on this mission with me?"

Mira looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer, slightly taken aback but then remembered the sensitive hearing of the slayers was, "Yes, but before you go, there is more you need to know."

With a jerk of his head, Gajeel understood that more information would come after bunny girl left. He walked over to the dejected looking blond at the bar and sat on the stool next to her, he put the mission sheet on the counter and pushed it over into her line of sight.

* * *

The celestial mage was so dejected trying to figure out what to do about her rent that she didn't notice the large presence sitting on the stool next to her or the paper he pushed towards her. When Lucy went to put her empty glass on the counter she saw the flyer that hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Her big brown eyes flashed up, looking around, her when she locked on someone she couldn't believe that she over looked. 'Wow, I'm brain dead today.'

Gajeel Redfox, The Iron Dragon Slayer "Hi Metal face" Lucy smiled, her fingers toyed with the paper in front of her, "did you put this here?"

The big man next to her grunted, "I overheard you talking with the Demon earlier, if you want to" the man almost growled but it was soft, "I an't got anything going on Bunny Girl."

Lucy wanted to squeal with joy, she jumped up throwing her arms around the slayer, "thank you" she whispered. She felt the hands of the slayer push her back at her display, hearing a grunt response from the man. Lucy didn't have issues with the man for a long time other than she didn't really know him. Though she did know he worked hard to overcome his past and make things up to Fairy Tail and she had always been taught to give others a second chance. "Train station at 9 tomorrow" the gruff man mumbled before walking back to the training grounds in the back.

"Mira" the blond called out to her friend, "I'm heading out. I'll see you soon" her friend waived at her, Lucy turned and headed out of the guild to get somethings done before she went on this mission.

Lucy was excited to work with the large slayer, perhaps unlike her partner she would be able to keep the reward instead of paying for damages that ensued. Levy and her team worked with the man a few times with good results, so this would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

This story has had over 500 views! I really hope that everyone is enjoying it. Comments and feedback are always welcome!

Characters do not belong to me :(

* * *

"Gajeel" the voice behind him would have started him if he hadn't smelt her walking towards him. He grunted in acknowledgment, setting the weights that he was working with back on the rack. The black haird man grabbed the towel next to him, wiping his face he turned to the demon mage, wondering what he needed to know.

"So, what's the deal Mira" he responded after a minute, setting the towel down and looking at the bartender.

"First of all, I'll kill you if anything happens to Lucy" Mira sweet voice was at odds with the dark menace of her comment, and it made Gajeel laugh. "Tell me why your wanting to do this?"

"Need to make reparations" Gajeel spoke softly but knew that the other mage heard him. He didn't want it noised about that he had feelings in general, let alone guilt over the past, but in this he knew that the platinum haird woman would keep his confidence.

Mira nodded, "After what happened with Phantom Lord, "she paused taking a shaky breath, "there are still contracts out on Lucy."

Gajeel's red eyes rose quickly boring into the other mage, "But her father is dead and she has no money anymore." There was something about this that sounded shady, and he really didn't want to hear what she said next.

"She is still Lucky Lady Lucy Heartfilia," Mira said softly, " still a name and a pretty face." The silence stretched for a few minutes between the two mages.

"Shit" Gajeel breathed out, he knew what she wasn't saying, "I'm guessn' that she dosn't know about that?" Now he really needed to work out, the urge to punch something was roaring inside him.

"No, Master didn't want to worry her so we just have precautions in place to keep her safe." Mira replied then hesitated for a moment, "Natsu and her team do not know about this though, can you imagine how much more protective they would be of her?"

This did make Gajeel laugh a bit, "They would tie her up, lock her in a tower like a princess" Gajeel's own dragon was making a loud racket at the thought of the vivacious blond and what people who placed those contracts would want her for. Perhaps that tower thing would not be a bad idea. Is this why she always seemed to get into so much trouble?

Mira smirked a bit hearing the growl from the Iron Dragon Slayer, knowing full well that Gajeel didn't realize that he was doing it. Perhaps there was something more for the pair down the line? This might be something she could work with, protective dragon slayer instincts. The demon soul mage pulled out a communications lacrima from her pocket as well as a small charm. "This is a tracking gem," Mira gave the charm to Gajeel, "its connected to this comm. Get this on Lucy just in case, and keep the other one with you."

The black haird man nodded, looking at the little charm wondering briefly how he was going to slip in to the blond without her knowing, perhaps a necklace. Perhaps even a little truth in this matter would work better than not. "Mira can i cover this and have it still work?"

"Oh" the woman almost bounced, "what a good idea! Just make sure its not comply covered, but covering most of it would make it easier to hide." Mira sighed quietly, "Please make sure she stays safe Gajeel"

"Course" was his reply as he focused on the charm. The slayer's iron magic poured into his hands and around the charm covering it, making a hoop at the top for a thin chain to slide through. Hearing Mira giggle at the charm, he kept his focus to make a thin chain to match. Finishing he slid the iron covered lacrima onto the chain and slid it into his pocket to give to the blond in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

I am going to be trying to make the chapters longer, as requested. If you see the chapter numbers change don't worry, everything is still here. Thanks for all the great feedback. This is one of my favorite parings, because i think it has so much potential. (not that I don't like some of the more popular ones but everyone is entitled to their own feelings.)

Feedback is always welcome!

I sadly do not own the characters!

* * *

When the celestial mage woke up the next morning, she felt rested without her furnace of a partner crowding her bed. She could hear sounds of someone puttering around her kitchen, climbing out of her bed she made her way to see who was in her apartment now. Lucy smiled when her pink haired spirit, Virgo, handed her a hot cup of coffee.

"Good morning, princess, I have made you breakfast and packed a lunch for the iron slayer and yourself. Punishment?" there was a little smirk playing around the edges of her mouth.

"No punishment Virgo, but thank you." Lucy smiled brightly at her friend. She really did love her spirits, they took such good care of her.

"If that will be all princess, I will grab your bag." the stoic maid walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Lucy's bag that was beside the door. This was a normal thing for the key holder and spirit. Virgo would hold onto the necessity items until Lucy would need them.

"Thank you again Virgo, you are too sweet to me." Lucy smiled and took a deep drink of her coffee. It was just what she needed before traveling this morning. She waved to the pinkette as she poofed back to the spirit world. Looking at the clock she knew that she had about an hour before she had to leave to meet Gajeel at the station. The blond finished up her breakfast, washed her dishes and headed to the bathroom.

Feeling much more alert after her shower, Lucy dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, knee high boots, and blue fitted wrap shirt that showed off a nice amount of cleavage. She wanted to be able to move comfortably and she, honestly, wanted Gajeel to take her seriously on this mission. The blond loved her team, but between them she was always coddled and felt like she had not grown much as a mage. Natsu, Gray and Erza were powerhouses in the guild and sometimes she really felt like she would never measure up to the bar they were at.

With a sigh, Lucy pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. It wouldn't do to dwell on things before going out. After locking her apartment, she called out Pluu to join her on her walk to the train station. The people around her waived good morning to the happy blond, as Pluu wiggled in her arms, making the celestial mage smile.

When she arrived at the station, the blond looked around for Gajeel. Finding him she walked over to the post he was leaning against. A stray thought jumped in her head, 'Stars! He looks sexy like that.' She stopped short with that thought and tried to shake it out of her head. 'Ok, that was completely random.'  
"Morning Gajeel" Lucy greeted with a smile.

"Morning Bunny." The man really did not sound like a morning person. "I got the tickets."

The blond huffed, "I could have paid for my own," Sighing, she really didn't want people to thinking she was helpless anymore, "but thanks."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "You can get the way back, so its fair." With his gruff words the brown eyes brightened and she nodded her head in agreement.


End file.
